If all you want is revenge?
by demon huntress of hell
Summary: Her kin was slaughtered and almost her brothers as well. a unpurified crystal lies with in her body. Only the detectives can purify the crystal and use its true power. Can Kurama help seek senas revenge and kill the deceiver known as Nakashi NO FLAMES plz
1. A new edition to the spirit detectives

All right i do not own Yu Yu hakusho but i do own the demon slayers i no other people have stuff like that to but mine might be a tad different so don't say any thing. Ok so any way read and enjoys and do not be afraid to give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism no flames please thank you. Ohh and the story starts out at night then at genkais so don't get confused ok. Sum Inuyasha character names are in here but they aren't the characters ok.

Winters chill was sent over the castle grounds that are flooded with demon slayers. A demon has recently been destroying the castle. The prince had sent a call for the slayers help; it was their mistake for coming.

The slayers were down on one knee kneeling before the king and his royal family. They were unaware of the evil presence of a wicked deceiver. They were prepared for the demise of the demon snake that was coming to claim their lives. Just recently the slayers village had been destroyed by demons so the slayers were now wondering exterminators. Some of the slayers lived in ningenkai and were only used on short notices, while the others live in spirit world.

Thunder clashed over the castle and the demon presence was noticed. It was a large snake demon, its red orange eyes beamed at the humans standing there ready for a fight. Its large scaly body moved towards the slayers in a sickening motion. It had almost stricken a boy of the age of 13 but was hit brutally with a giant boomerang, decapitating it immediately. (Ok i know it is Sango's weapon well get over it ok) The carrier of the weapon had given a final blow to make sure it was dead, but the snake was a decoy of the most sickening plot. 

The king had set a trap. He used demon puppetry to posses two of the young boy's bodies to kill off the others. (Sound familiar. i ran out of ideas and they are wearing what the slayers do in Inuyasha, well almost like it.) Only four slayers remained on their feet, then three. At that moment only now three people remained. The king's men had killed the two boys, now a boy of the age of 12 another boy of the age 19 and a girl only 15 remained unharmed, for now. The guards had thought they had all become possessed and attacked. Only the girl was left at her feet with several arrows in her flesh. The blood trickled down her uniform and the sight was unbearable. She now knew it was the king or what she meant was. Demon king. It was the work of a deceiver, and a good one at that.

She had dragged her two brother's almost lifeless bodies into the human world. She was in a near forest. A temple resided in the middle. Lights were on and shadows crept behind the blinds.

" Master genkai, i feel something is wrong that maybe we should check out side?" Whispered Yukina softly.

"You are right i will check it out" with that said genkai wandered two steps out of her home and saw a sight of blood. The woman slayer stood there with a glint of hope and happiness in her saddened eyes. A pool of blood lay at her feet and two motionless bodies at her side. She collapsed to the ground. Most of the arrows were out of her body but two were still in when she fell, the arrows pierced through her limb body. Genkai rushed to her side and called for Yukina. It was serious. Not only were these slayers just slayers, they were B class spirit detectives for spirit world. Genkai called koenma and told him to bring Yuske and the others.

~~~ The next morning ~~~

" SHUT UP SHORTY I DON'T NEED ANY BULLSHIT FROM YOU" yelled Kuwabara while grabbing Hiei's shirt collar.

"Baka ningen. I don't want anything from you either" Hiei and Kuwabara had started arguing about Yukina who had went into some room alone and said she would be out shortly.

" Would you two shut up? There are three people here who desperately need a well-deserved rest. If they wake up i will kill you." Said Genkai and koenma in unison.

" Wait, there are other people here. Why are they hurt? Who are they?" Questioned Yuske.

" We do not know quite yet, but they are B class spirit detectives and high ranked demon slayers of ningenkai and spirit world. They were deceived, as one of them said. Now be quiet Yukina is healing the last one, soon they will be up and ready to tell the story." Genkai sat down and began to drink her tea. Yukina walked out with a cheerful expression. "They are well healed, but they will still need time to recover from there loses. One said that they will be ready in an hour, shall i prepare some guestrooms?"

"Yes Yukina. Now if you dimwits don't care i would rather have you all stay here for the night. I don't want them getting up and leaving in the middle of the night." Genkai walked out of the room and koenma had left with a poof. Yuske and the rest went to their rooms to get ready for bed.

Well what do you think so far well tell me what you think ok bai bai for now. *POOF*


	2. An explanation part one

Ok so as you have read before of what happened well i am still on writers block now this has to be the first fic i have written that has been reviewed and now if you are reading this and like then read my other ones ok i wanna know what you think of them all and if you have read any fics by shadow of the noir cat well that is me and my sisters account and like these you will like them... I think o well continuing with the story.

The mornings light bounced off of the girls pale skin as she walked down the hall. She had been woken up by the sound of voices in the kitchen (wow good sense of direction). She walked into the kitchen and saw five knew people. One had black slicked back hair with chestnut brown hair and a green uniform. The other had orange hair and quite an ugly face with very defined cheekbones. The other was short with black gravity defying hair, he seemed very anti-social. Koenma was there as well as Genkai and Yukina. Next to the short one was a young handsome teen about her age. He had fiery red hair and the most beautiful emerald green eyes.

They had noticed her presence. She stood there. Her waist length black hair was down flowing over her shoulders. It was tipped with a hint of purple and blue. (Now to find out what she looks like) Her powdery blue eyes fell upon the floor. Koenma had stood and walked over to her.

"Do you want to explain what happened to you and your kin?" His voice saddened to just above a whisper.

" Well me my father, my brothers, kin and myself had been sent to a castle to slay a demon. We had just escaped from the destruction of our village where my mother was. We did not sense anything wrong but only the presence of a demon. We had done our job and slayed the demon, but when i last looked Hakuma and seishe had slaughtered my father and fellow comrades. My brother's barley dodged their attacks. I saw it was the use of demon puppetry that caused the disturbance of their behavior. I was shot because they had thought i was crazy to and then killed seishe and Hakuma. Then i saw it a demon in a baboon pelt sitting in the bushes with plenty of demon puppets. (I wonder who this mysterious character could be based on lol) It was Nakashi who had escaped from spirit prison. That is when i knew that if i stayed i would be killed as well as my brothers. That is when i found this temple and here i am now." Her voice was soon consumed with rage as well as the look in her eyes. She continued. "I swear on my kin's graves I will take revenge and kill Nakashi" she calmed down a bit after pain consumed her body and tears filled her eyes. She walked over to the table and sat down. It eased her pain just a bit. 

"I do not believe we have caught you name nor our own. I am Kurama, that is Hiei, Yuske, and Kuwabara." Kurama sat down next to her as did the others except for Hiei who jumped out the window. " My youngest brother's name is Tsukasa and my oldest brother's name is Sano. And I am Sena; it is a pleasure to meet you." She actually put on a smile. Sure it was a sad smile but a hint of Kindness shown in it.

" So koenma do we have a plan of action?"

TBC ok what you all think i will update right away it is just the explanation Sena will give in the next chapter is kinda long so any way tell me what you think.


End file.
